Obviedad
by Mary chan21
Summary: Arakita no esperaba que su novio se desesperase tanto por besarlo. Suponía, con razón, que Toudou era un empalagoso cuando estaban a solas...pero también frente a los demás?Aunque tal vez el motivo no era el normal. Porque aunque le saboreaba de manera obvia, también le descubría en busca de ese sabor, que por su propia decisión tenía prohibido probar...AraTou


_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ¡Son propiedad de Wataru Watanabe!_

* * *

Arakita no había esperado que su novio se desesperase tanto por besarlo. De alguna forma Toudou conseguía tomarle desprevenido en cualquier momento, en **todo** momento, abrazándole con tanta ansia que tenía que sostenerse por ambos para no acabar haciendo quién sabe qué cosas indecentes con el escalador, que parecía olvidar llamarse princesa cuando le convenía.

Nunca entendía esos inexplicables cambios de humor. Y es que Jinpachi podía estar obligándole a "guardar su relación en secreto" para que fuese más romántico y para protegerle de sus fans, pero vaya que le importaba poco olvidar eso y comenzar a besuquearse frente a todo el equipo… claro, para después reclamarle no poder ocultar nada. ¡Y eso que era él quien se acercaba, atrayéndole por el cuello y frotándose contra su cuerpo! Pero obvio, Arakita siempre tenía la culpa, ja.

Para qué hablar de cuando estaban solos. Más que dulce, Toudou era un empalagoso; siempre con mimos, caricias, innecesarias pero placenteras, y esos besos en los que parecían estarse comiendo la boca. No era como si no le gustara. De hecho era especialmente satisfactorio tenerle ahí al final de cada práctica agotadora, consintiéndole hasta para secar su cabello después de la ducha. No tenía ni idea de por qué ni quería averiguarlo, pero su cabello se sentía inesperadamente suave desde que empezaron su noviazgo.

Sin embargo, él ya había visto las miradas anhelantes/ culpables que su princesita le dedicaba a algo que, _sorpresa_, no era él ni sí mismo. Y no obstante, ese **algo** era tan irresistible, que Yasutomo nunca pudo reclamarle nada. Aunque claro, eso no significaba que no quisiera burlarse de él, quería darle un lindo escarmiento por haber tenido que soportar los fastidiosos comentarios de sus compañeros.

Acababa de salir de la ducha cuando vio a Toudou frente a su casillero, con su típica indecisión de no saber qué cinta ponerse.

— ¿Sigues con el complejo de diva, princesita? —Rodó los ojos por la escena— Sólo ponte la blanca, queda con todo —Ignoró a propósito que habían varias cintas blancas allí, al menos estaba ayudando. Bostezó yendo a su propio casillero, desinteresado por el dilema del otro en realidad, y comenzó a cambiarse sin pudor alguno enfrente suyo.

— ¡Es que todas me quedan condenadamente bien, Arakita! —Protestó con un puchero frente al espejo… espejo que le permitió ver a su novio cambiándose. Se sonrojó de golpe. — ¡N-No te desvistas enfrente mío, idiota! —contradiciéndose, se giró para verlo mejor, aunque cruzándose de brazos. Un mísero toque para verse enfadado, pero que su cara roja desacreditaba a toda costa.

—Ya me has visto desnudo…—Le recordó inconforme. De no ser por tantas exigencias ridículas inventadas por Toudou, él podría vivir con algo más que el recuerdo de haber visto al menor sin ropa.

— ¡E-Eso fue antes de ser novios! —Replicó desviando la mirada. — Y-Y no es bueno que…

—A mí me gustaría —Dijo como si nada, deleitándose a sus adentros por la forma en que Toudou perdía toda su (escaza, vale) autoridad al tartamudear. Ponerse rígido ahora no le ayudó en absoluto para dejar de verse adorable.

—Si fueses más cariñoso conmigo estaría bien…

Arakita le miró sorprendido, comiéndose con la mirada al Toudou más vulnerable que conocía, todo sonrojado por el bochorno. El problema con esa clase de situaciones, era que unas ganas peligrosas se apoderaban de los sentidos del lobo, que en definitiva ya no quería usar únicamente sus ojos para devorarlo…Se lamió los labios, disfrutando la anticipación, y sólo con ropa interior se sentó en el banco más cercano, palmeando sus piernas. Jinpachi abrió los ojos como platos por su "descaro", pero eso no le impidió ir hasta él con ansias, sentándose en su regazo.

—No estés nervioso, princesita —Con cuidado lamió su cuello, igual de ansioso por saborearle. Sonrió complacido al sentirle estremeciéndose, al ver cómo sus ojos brillaban deseando sus besos de nuevo. Le dedicó una especial mirada de suficiencia antes de satisfacerlo, entrelazando sus lenguas con lujuria. Los brazos del escalador se sujetaron pronto a su cuello, con el único pensamiento de fundir sus bocas…

Y Arakita logró ver en medio del ambiente caliente, un poco más allá, y descubrió que él no era lo único que estaba saboreando Toudou. Pero en fin, este no era el momento de interrumpirse para decir algo como eso. Ahora su cuerpo necesitaba con la misma desesperación del más bajo hacerle suyo. Así que permitió que su princesita se relajase un poco más, que sintiera su amor y disfrutara, porque tras plantearle su teoría mañana, acabaría indignado con su presencia.

Resultó ser que Arakita ni necesitó plantear su grandiosa hipótesis, el despistado de Manami se encargó solito del trabajo sucio. Justo ese día el peliazul se había distraído en su escapada y no pudo huir de él, acabó siendo llevado a rastras al club, tras casi dos semanas de atrasos. Pero apenas abrieron la puerta se encontraron con una imagen de lo más inusual: una en cada mano del autodenominado más hermoso de hakone, descansaban la típica botella de agua…y la no-típica-en-las-manos-de-Toudou-san botella de bepsi.

Por supuesto Manami, como el preocupado kouhai que era, se apresuró donde su senpai, que ni había sentido su llegada por su aparente indecisión de no saber qué tomar. Pero Manami era Manami, y él sólo alcanzaba a ver una cosa:

— ¿Toudou-san, ya abandonó su dieta?

Jinpachi casi salta de la impresión en la misma banca que soportó mucho más que los saltos de Arakita la otra tarde, y a punto estuvo de soltar ambas botellas por la sorpresa de oír la voz del otro escalador.

— ¡M-Manami! ¿Q-qué haces aquí? —Se asustó.

—Arakita-san me trajo para la práctica —Respondió sin su sonrisa de siempre, ya consciente de los nervios del mayor— ¿Ya abandonó su dieta, Toudou-san? —Repitió.

— ¡P-Por supuesto que no! ¡Mi dieta es para toda la vida! —Repuso avergonzado.

— ¿Y por qué tiene una bepsi? —Sospechó, no tan en las nubes como el otro quería— Pensé que no podía tomar bebidas en su dieta —Toudou maldijo en su interior, jamás pensó que su kouhai de verdad prestase atención a lo que decía… su mirada se desvió hacia Arakita, que permanecía parado en el umbral de la puerta y les observaba, habiendo descubierto la verdad desde hace tiempo.

—Y-Yo… ¡se la compré a Arakita! —Se excusó sonrojado, corriendo hacia el pelinegro—Ten, Kita-chan~ —Se la entregó junto con un pequeño beso, bajo los intensos ojos del peliazul.

— ¿Are? Toudou-san, ¿son novios? —Ladeó confundido su cabecita, ya con su aire relajado.

— ¡¿Cómo diablos no te diste cuenta?! —Bufó indignado Arakita, rodeando firmemente la cintura del más bajo.

—Oh, es normal confundirse, no se enoje~ Ya sabe, como amigos con derecho o algo así —Comentó, con una sonrisa llena de dobles intenciones.

— ¡Para ser mi kouhai eres demasiado idiota, Manami! —Suspiró con dramatismo Toudou— ¿Qué no ves que Arakita está perdidamente enamorado de mí?

— ¡Oi! —Protestó este dándole un zape, aunque sin romper el abrazo.

—Toudou-san también se ve muy enamorado — Señaló con fingida inocencia.

—P-Por supuesto que sí, denso —Replicó con toda su cara roja, cruzándose de brazos. Yasutomo tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no lanzársele encima y repetir lo de la tarde de ayer frente a Manami.

—Y hacen muy linda pareja, Toudou-san~

— ¡O-Obvio! Sobre todo por mí, claro

—Hasta les veo más sincronizados~ Digo, como para que esté considerando tomar bepsi —Al ver a su senpai paralizado rió un poquito— En fin, me voy adelantando a las montañas~ —Se despidió, yéndose rápido antes de que cualquiera de los dos reaccionara.

Arakita no dijo nada, por esta vez se permitió quedarse junto a su novio en lugar de perseguir a Manami. Le acarició los cabellos procurando distraerlo de ese golpe al ego, relajarle, y consiguió que volviera a apoyarse en su torso, sin esforzarse por negar nada, aunque con un claro puchero de descontento en su rostro.

—N-No es como si fuera abandonar mi dieta ni nada —Murmuró con su tonito de niño encaprichado— Manami cada día dice cosas más extrañas, ¡Hasta para tratarse de él! —Exclamó por fin.

—Ya lo sabía, idiota —A pesar de que también sabía que no debía decirlo, añadió—: Si te basta con saborearme no hace falta, supongo, aunque un par de probadas no hacen daño —Le tendió la botella, disfrutando de su rostro ruborizado y dudoso—No es como si te ofreciera trago, princesita —Se burló, empujando un poquito más.

—Y-Yo…

—Si no la quieres, me la tomo yo —La abrió sin más contemplaciones y empezó a beberla, hasta que un tirón en su brazo casi le hace derramarla. La mirada anhelante de Jinpachi lo hipnotizó, y antes de que se diera cuenta el escalador lo había arrastrado a un necesitado beso, saboreándole y comiéndole deseoso, sin camuflar ninguno de sus dos deseos. Se separaron jadeantes y desesperados por repetir, pero antes Toudou se obligó a decir:

—Sólo desde ti me voy a permitir probarla —Declaró, ignorando el fino hilillo de saliva que rodaba por su mentón. — Sabe muy bien, ¿Sabes? No lo esperaba… aunque se trata de tus labios, así que no puedo culparme… ¡Mght! —Arakita no le dejó decir más. Dejó salir todo su autocontrol como la última vez, permitiéndose satisfacerse con ese lado tan sensual de Toudou.

Sabía que lo que en realidad no le gustaba a Jinpachi sobre su necesidad de bepsi no eran ni las calorías ni su dieta, sino su orgullo desmedido de niñito encaprichado. Pero esa faceta le parecía tierna, y era imposible (al menos para él) reprocharle algo. Así que si quería probar la bepsi sólo de sus labios estaba bien, no le insistiría. A cambio le ayudaría con ganas, no le permitiría tomar ninguna que no fuese de su boca.

Dudaba que su princesita se molestara si le ayudaba a contenerse con besos infinitos.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Primer AraTou publicado, y además... Happy Birthday Arakitty -corazón plz- (2 de abril)**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
